


Shot Through the Heart

by RileyC



Category: DCU, DCU Animated
Genre: Irony, Meddling With Mortals, Multi, Romantic Mix-Ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana decides to take a rather drastic and last-gasp action to help out her friends romantically...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Comic Drabbles challenge #009 - Gasp.
> 
> Also: I have been tempted for awhile now to tackle something inspired by "A Midsummer Night's Dream," so far with no success. So this is a little bit of a nod to that.

  
  
  
“Is it done?”  
  
Eternally youthful, the figure nodded. “Got them both straight through the heart.”  
  
Diana nodded in turn. It was a drastic step and she still wrestled with the morality of it. “You used the elixir I requested?”  
  
Very like a mortal teenager, he rolled his eyes. “I have done this a few times, you know.” As Diana reached for her lasso, he hastily assured her, “Yes, both arrows were dipped in At Long Last Love.”  
  
Her first instinct had been to ask for Love At First Sight. She had recollected certain stories where that had misfired, however, imagined the horrifying scenarios that might unfold, and made this last minute change in her request. “Thank you. I’m sure we’ve done the right thing.”  
  
Cupid quirked an amused eyebrow and fluttered his wings. “If the course of true love ran smooth, what fun would it be?” He dipped his head in a bow. “Your servant, madame,” he said and took to the sky.  
  
Diana wasn’t entirely sure she liked that comment about true love running smoothly. It had the air of a riddle. She bit her lip and worried about irony and had the sinking feeling she might have just made a tremendous mistake.  
  


~*~

  
  
Bruce dutifully looked at the bridal magazines Selina had brought over, example after lavish example of all the details that would make their wedding _the_ event of the social season. His heart wasn’t in it, though.  
  
He had made a terrible mistake. How on earth did he correct it without hurting Selina? How could he live if he went through with this charade, though? He couldn’t pledge his heart to Selina, not when it belonged to Clark. Every time he kissed her, he longed for Clark’s lips. Every time he made love to her, he ached to feel Clark beneath him.   
  
God, what a mess…  
  


~*~

  
  
“What’s on your mind, son?” Jonathan Kent joined Clark on the front porch steps.  
  
Clark sighed, shoulders slumped in bleak despair. What could he say? That after waiting so long to finally win Lois’s love, he woke up one day and discovered he had chased an illusion all these years? That the one he really wanted, really loved, was a dark knight in leather and Kevlar?  
  
Rao, what a mess…  
  


~*~

  
  
_What fools these mortal be_ , mused Cupid as he checked the progress on the Princess Diana’s special request. Everything would sort itself out in time , of course, although he could admit he was somewhat troubled by the potential fallout. He must be getting sentimental in his old age, he supposed as he readied two more arrows, one marked for Selina Kyle, the other for Lois Lane.  
  
Still, who didn’t love a happy ending?   
  
One after the other, he notched each arrow in his bow—and let fly.


End file.
